


Brilliance

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ Anniversary challenge 2014 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, Gen, Mech Preg, Reincarnation, Sparklings, non-graphic child bearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two new lives come into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> for the 2014 anniversary challenge at prowlxjazz on livejournal.
> 
> filling the prompt: First Light
> 
>  
> 
> man, i don't even know. i have no idea where my brain dug this up.

"Slag, there are two! Did you know you were having twins?" The emergency room medic didn't wait for the sire's reply as he snapped at the nurse. "Get an emergency protoform out of storage or we'll lose the second sparkling."

"Twins?" The newspark's sire stepped closer, his bright colors washed out by the sparklight of his bonded and their offspring. "How is that possible?"

"My guess? The smaller one has been hiding behind the larger one for a while now. It's a common occurance in split-sparked twins and easy to miss if your primary care physician doesn't know what to look out for." The medic reached out with a softly glowing tool and snagged the larger of the sparklings as it passed across the surface of their carrier's spark. The mech winced and he pulled the sparkling away and separated the physical thread connecting them. Quickly, the medic deposited the small spark into the black and white protoform the parents had prepared for their--they had thought only--oldest offspring. He didn't have time to wonder at how quickly the tiny mech's optics lit up as he placed the sparkling into his sire's arms. "Feed him. He needs the fuel and to develop that connection with you."

"Of course." The sire extended a feeding line from his wrist, but the sparkling turned away and peered intently back toward his carrier.

The carrier tried to smile at the small mech, but his expression was marred by pain. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"The smaller spark is starting to fade. Slag, where is that nurse?"

"Here, doctor!" The nurse rushed back into the room carrying a small, silver protoform. It was clearly made from inferior materials than the older sparkling's frame, but it would do well enough now and the family could upgrade into something better once the younger sparkling was safe and stable.

The sire and older twin both leaned forward to watch as the medic snared the smaller sparkling and settled it into its protoform. For long kliks, nothing happened and the older twin whimpered softly.

Then the younger twin's optics powered up and he wailed.

"Doctor!" The exhausted carrier lifted himself up on his elbows to look at his youngest sparkling.

The silver sparkling covered his optics and continued wailing. The black and white sparkling struggled in his sire's arms, trying to get to his twin. 

"Hurts!" The older twin declared. He succeeded in scrambling out of his sire's arms and landed on his carrier's berth with a clang. 

The medic gave him a rueful look and picked up his crying twin and set him down next to the older sparkling. The black and white twin gathered the silver twin in his arms and covered his face protectively. The silver mech quieted a fraction.

"Hurts!" The black and white said again, firmly. "Light hurts!"

"DOctor should he be this advanced?" The nurse asked softly?

"No, not unless..." The medic frowned. "Well, I've heard stories about mechs being reincarnated but I never put any stock in them. It would explain this, though."

"Hurts!" The older sparkling interjected, preventing the adult mechs from speculating furhter. "Fix!"

"It's all right, I know just the thing." The medic reached down and rubbed each of the sparklings on the head. "Nurse, finish up with their carrier. I need to retrieve a few supplies."

"Yes, sir." The nurse nodded and began soothing the twins' carrier back down onto his berth.

The medic stepped out of the delivery room for several long kliks. The silver sparkling spent them whimpering and clicking in distress, while his twin soothed him with nonsense noises. Their sire fretted over them, almost afraid to touch either of his offspring.

"I want to see them!" the carrier demanded. "Let me see them! I want to know what's wrong with my sparkling!"

"It's nothing the doctor can't repair," the nurse said soothingly. "Just an inferior component in the protoform. I need to replenish your coolant and energon levels and re-seal your spark chamber before you can see them."

"I need to see them!"

"They're fine my love," the twins' sire assured his mate. Carefully, he rested a hand on each sparkling's back, and the silver twin's whimpering quieted further. "They'll be right here when the nurse is done."

"And they'll both be just fine," the medic added, stepping back into the room. He crossed to the berth quickly and knelt down to put himself at optic level with the twins. "Here, let me see your optics."

The silver twin shook his head without leaving the protective circle of his brother's arms. The black and white twin chirped at him soothingly.

"Come on, little one. It'll just be a klik and then you won't hurt anymore." The medic kept his voice soothing and steady. "Then you can see your carrier and have some fuel."

Slowly, the silver sparkling unfolded from his protective ball. As soon as his optics were visible, the medic slipped a small band of blue glass over them. Both sparklings chirped in surprise.

"Not hurt!" The black and white twin exclaimed.

"Told you." The medic said with a smile. "Now, do the two of you have names already or do your progenitors get that honor?"

The black and white sparkling though for a moment. Then he touched his twin on the head. "Jazz."

"And who are you?" Their sire asked, voice wavering between happy and unsure.

The older sparkling laid his hand over his chest plates. "Prowl."

"Let me see them!" Their carrier demanded again. "Let me hold my Prowl and Jazz."

Jazz lifted his arms to his sire at the request, clearly wanting the same.


End file.
